


Making Bacon

by shamebucket



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Jane wakes up to... an unusual smell.
Relationships: Jane Margolis/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Making Bacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



"Shit." 

Jane woke to the smell of something burning. Despite herself, she smiled. With a little effort, she pulled herself up from the mattress, still without a bed frame, and grabbed Jesse's shirt off the floor. She inhaled, feeling comforted by the scent of her new boyfriend. It's funny, she thought, how people could click into place so easily. Being with Jesse felt easy, mostly. Surprisingly so. She knew he was up to something shady, but that was his business. It's not like he had to know everything about her right away, either. With time, they'd get to know each other better. 

She slid on his shirt and sauntered into his kitchen. He stood by the stove, scraping desperately at one of the non-stick pans. "Now that's impressive," she said. "That's not supposed to happen." 

Jesse spun on his heel, looking like he'd been caught. "Uh, yeah, it totally is." He presented the burnt bacon to her. "What, you like your bacon chewy?" 

"I like it not burned," she said, lips upturned. 

"Crispy, burned, same difference..." 

She took a look at the pan. "Did you try doing the water trick? That's not very good for the life of your pans." 

Jesse looked like a deer in the headlights. "It isn't?" 

"Well, maybe." Jesse rushed the pan over to the sink, rushing water and pouring dish soap over the mess. She laughed. "I know it's mainly bad for cast iron. Cooking bacon in the oven is usually a better bet if you want it crispy." 

"But you like wobbly, juicy meat, right?" he said through gritted teeth. "Is that what I understand?" 

Jane wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist. "I like meat in all sorts of ways, Jesse." The back of his neck flushed, and she pressed her lips to where it reddened. He shivered and stopped scrubbing, sighing through his nose. "However," she continued, "I usually prefer my eggs scrambled in the morning." 

"I don't, uh, think that's how the joke is supposed to go," Jesse said. 

"Hmm." She kissed his shoulder. "Remind me of the original punchline." 

"... Unfertilized," he managed, clearly distracted. Well, Jane was only wearing his shirt and a pair of panties; while he couldn't see her, he must have been able to feel her breasts pressing against his back. The endorphins from being an early relationship were still coursing through them both, as sweet as any other high Jane had felt in the past. Better than any love she had felt before - since she was clean, and could feel _everything_ instead of experiencing everything through a haze. 

She had to admit, sometimes _everything_ felt like too much. But, in that moment, it felt just right. 

"All right, then." She untangled herself from Jesse and rummaged in his drawers. "Wow, looks like you've got loads of options to choose from."

"Hey, I just moved here! Sue me." 

She chuckled. "Am I going to have to order everything to make this place livable? Or are you going to insist on this being your swag bachelor pad forever?" 

"Well..." Jesse drawled, returning Jane's earlier embrace. He hugged her from behind, pulling her close. "It's nice having you around." 

Jane smiled, pulling a metal sheet tray from the sparse cabinets. "It's nice being here."


End file.
